Miraz
by King Caspian the Seafarer
Summary: What exactly happened the night Miraz killed his brother?
1. The Night I Killed my Brother

**Miraz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. **

**A/N: This fic is from Miraz's POV. It is closer to the book story than **

**I would appreciate any reviews, comments, or even flames. Not sure whether I should continue this one, so I would love to know what you think! Thanks...**

_--The Telmarine Castle, Evening--_

It was dark and silent on the night I killed my brother.

That night, we had met in the great hall for a feast to celebrate the birth, which had taken place two weeks before, of the heir to the throne, a boy named, in the tradition of the Telmarines, for his father.

"I present to you Caspian the Tenth!" my brother roared, as his blushing wife held the child up for all to see.

The nobles cheered and applauded. Caspian the Ninth was well liked among the court, and he had made friends with many of the Lords of Narnia many years before he was made king, earning their unquestioned loyalty.

"Sire," the Lord Bern shouted, rising from his chair, "A toast to you, and your son!"

"A toast!" came the cry from even the far corners of the room.

Everyone raised their glasses, and even I had to lift mine so as not to look suspicious. The wine tasted bitter as I drank it, and I glanced across at my brother. His face was flushed with pride as he gazed down at his wife and child.

"This is undoubtedly the happiest night of my life," he whispered softly to his wife, brushing her golden curls back gently. "At last I have an heir."

I frowned yet again. An heir. Because my brother had an heir, that meant he would not have to pass the throne on to his younger brother when he died. I would never be king.

"Lord Miraz," said a voice at my elbow.

I looked to my right. Next to me stood a man I had come to know well in the past few weeks, a young noble by the name of Sopespian.

"Lord Sopespian," I said with a bow. "So glad you could attend."

The lord bowed his head and smiled wryly.

"Is it not wonderful that the King finally has an heir?"

I frowned slightly and nodded.

"Wonderful indeed. Now he will not have to pass the throne on to the next in line."

Lord Sopespian smiled at my words, and shook his head.

"Of course, it is disappointing for you, Lord Miraz. Could it be that you are displeased by the birth of Caspian the Tenth?"

"Not here, you fool," I hissed angrily, glancing over my shoulder for fear someone would hear us. "Meet me by the seventh fountain tonight. Bring Fairron, and Glozelle and some of the others. Speak not of these things aloud."

Sopespian smiled again, nastily.

"Of course, my Lord," he said. "I shall be there."

He turned and marched off, another young man, a soldier called Fairron, one of my friends of whom I had spoken, joining him.

"How now, brother!" called Caspian, the king from behind me. "What is this frown on thy face?"

Grimacing, I turned to face him, plastering a half smile on my face so as not to appear unhappy.

"Frown, Caspian?" I asked, looking up at my older brother, and trying not to be irritated at the difference in our height. While my brother was tall and fair, I was shorter, and dark of skin and face. "What in Narnia do you mean?"

Queen Elenor stepped forward, holding that accursed child.

"You seem troubled, my lord," she said gently, pushing back the smooth golden curls that fell in her eyes. "Preoccupied."

"I meant not to worry you, Lady," I said through clenched teeth. "I am merely…unable to express the joy that I feel at the birth of your son."

Elenor's eyes brightened and she smiled charmingly.

"Is not he wonderful? He looks just like his father!"

I glanced down at the child, and raised an eyebrow, my eyes flickering first to Caspian, my brother, and then to my nephew. The king's hair, which hung to his shoulders, was a lank brown, and his eyes were a deep hue of grayish-blue; yet my nephew, even as such a young child, having been born but a week before, had fair hair, and his eyes, I could see as he blinked up at me, were the color of the clear, summer sky--like his mother's.

"Exactly like his father," I lied, nodding to the queen. "If you will excuse me, milady, I have business to attend to."

"Business? On a night such as this?" Queen Elenor asked in surprise. "Oh come, Miraz. Can't you relax for a time? Look…there is Lady Prunaprismia. You care for her, do you not?"

My eyes searched the room until they alighted upon a girl with flaming red hair and skin as pale as a ghost. Mia. Her dress, a long forest green gown, brought out a flash of emerald green in her eyes as she caught sight of me.

"Milady, Lady Prunaprismia is engaged at the moment. I have matters to attend to. If you will excuse me?"

Queen Elenor sighed and gazed down at her child.

"Of course, Miraz. What shall we do with him, Caspian?" she asked the boy absently.

I bowed, and then turned to leave. Before I had gone twenty paces, a smooth figure, cloaked in green, slipped between me and the door.

"Lord Miraz," Lady Prunaprismia said with a sly smile. "Would you leave without speaking to me?"

I sighed and glanced at the door one more time.

"Not now, Mia."

"Miraz," she said, her smile disappearing as she searched my face worriedly. "What's wrong? What bothers you so? Has something happened?"

"Nothing," I said urgently, reaching for her hand. "I am…merely busy. I have business to attend to."

Prunaprismia turned away, a frown appearing on her ruby lips.

"Oh. Business."

I bit back a groan as I realized I had unintentionally hurt her feelings. I wasn't like Caspian when it came to romancing women. He always said I was too blunt and calloused. He was probably right.

"Mia…" I began.

"No, I understand," Prunaprismia said heatedly. "If you have _business_ to attend to, than I shan't keep you. It's not use bothering you with such trivial things as love. But business is an alluring rival of mine when it comes to you, is it not?"

I let go of her hand and waited a moment, glancing first at the door, and then at my red headed lady. My plans could wait. It wasn't time yet, anyhow.

"Rival, Lady Mia?" I asked smoothly, stepping behind her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "My business could never take your place."

Prunaprismia turned slowly back to face me, and her eyes held a reproachful glare in them. She was not as forgiving as some. Behind us in the main chamber, I heard the sound of music. A dance was beginning.

"Lady Mia," I said, extending my hand to her gallantly, "will you honor me with a dance?"

Prunaprismia blushed, which happened easily with her deathly pale skin, and curtseyed gracefully.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Miraz," she replied with a soft smile.

Taking her on my arm, I escorted her to the dance floor. With smooth steps, the couples on the floor weaved in and out of one another. In the middle of the dance, Mia looked up at me, her face filled with a worry that made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"What is it?" she asked softly, glancing around and then back up at my face. "What troubles you so?"

"As I told you before, Mia, it is nothing," I replied, my heart twisting in anxious fear. If she found out…but she wouldn't. No one would know. My plans were too deeply laid to end in failure.

We passed my brother and Lady Elenor near the end of the dance.

"Miraz," Elenor whispered as we passed. "I knew you would not leave without a word to your love."

I made myself smile back at her, and then turned away. The queen was sometimes too kind. She knew that I had never been my father's favorite, and had been left out of many things my brother had done. Too kind. The child, I guessed, was now in the arms of his nurse, an old lady who knew more about caring for children than the entire castle put together.

"Miraz," Prunaprismia murmured as the dance ended. "Won't you get me something to drink?"

"Of course, Mia," I said absently, leading her to a chair and then heading to the table where the drinks were served.

As I carefully picked up two glasses, I saw my brother grab his large, golden goblet. I watched him drain it in ten seconds, and then wondered why I hadn't decided to poison him. He certainly drank enough wine. But I knew when I began making plans to kill my brother, that if he died of poison, every finger would point to me, since I was the only one who would gain anything by his death, and Caspian had too many friends among the Lords for me to be able to kill him and get away with it.

No. I had to lay my plans deeper, and place the blame somewhere else. The first phase of my plan would begin within the hour. As a messenger came running into the ballroom, I smiled evilly. So it was finally beginning.

"Sire," the messenger gasped. "We are…under attack!"

The King put down his goblet and looked in shock at the man.

"Under attack! And by whom?"

"The peasants sire," the man said breathlessly. "They are rebelling!"

Caspian stroked his chin thoughtfully. Finally, he put his hand on his sword hilt and looked at his general, Lord Orlian of the Passarids.

"Orlian," he said, looking his friend in the eye. "Will you gather a few men to retaliate? I am sure that the peasants' rebellion will not last long if we strike quickly."

Lord Orlian bowed.

"As you wish, my lord," he said.

With a nod to a few of his men, one of whom was his brother, Lord Orlian left the room, heading to the armory to be fitted out with mail. I smiled as I watched him leave. It would not take much to quash this planned rebellion. The peasants would flee at the sight of men on horses, no doubt. Attacking the castle was all they had been paid to do. A few anxious whispers spread throughout the room, but then Caspian shouted:

"No worries, friends. This little rebellion of the peasants will not last long. Start up the music again!"

The people, reassured by their King, stopped worrying. The music began, and several couples started to dance. I carried a drink to Prunaprismia, and then sat down beside her. After a moment, Prunaprismia turned to me.

"Will you not ask me to dance again?"

I hesitated, and then shook my head.

"I fear not, milady. Pray sit and speak with me awhile."

The girl had begun to rise, but then remained seated. Unconsciously, she brushed back a flaming strand of red hair, and blinked her green eyes twice.

"Very well, my lord," she murmured demurely. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

I cleared my throat and glanced over the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sopespian or Fairron. No such luck. They were probably waiting for me at the fountain.

"Um…that dress," I said impulsively, catching sight of her green gown once more. "The fabric is exquisite! Where in Narnia did you discover such a work of art?"

Prunaprismia eyed me suspiciously.

"Do you mock me, Miraz?"

"Of course not!" I replied hastily. With Mia, it was better to keep on her good side. "Why do you think I am mocking you?"

Prunaprismia giggled and laid her smooth, white hand on my calloused, dark one.

"Come now, Miraz. When do you ever discuss dresses with me?"

I was fumbling for an answer when a shout came from the door.

"The peasants' rebellion has ended! Lord Orlian is victorious!" cried a messenger as he burst through the door.

Caspian heaved a sigh, and smiled down at Elenor.

"I told you the fight would not last long," he shouted to his friends.

_As if you would know_, I thought angrily. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up, I saw Prunaprismia's father, Lord Perimon, smiling kindly down at us.

"Mia, dear," he said, "bid Lord Miraz good night. Now that those peasants have gone home, it's time we did the same."

"Yes, Father," Mia said reluctantly.

Perimon turned away, and we both stood. I held her hand and led her to the door, where I helped her into her dark green cloak.

"Thank you for a lovely night, Miraz," she said softly, reaching up and planting a kiss upon my cheek.

Ordinarily, I would have been elated by this, but on this night gave it no thought at all.

"I bid thee good night, Lady Mia," I replied absently, smiling at her as she left.

I headed back into the ballroom, and found that many other people had begun to leave as well. Caspian waited until most of them were gone, and then he led Lady Elenor to the door.

"Good night, brother," he said with a yawn. "It has been a long day, and we must be getting to bed."

"Good night, brother," I replied, smirking on the inside, "Sleep well."

"Oh I will," the King said with a grin. "Elenor tells me that I sleep like a dead man!"

_How true that will be_, I thought with a wicked smile as I watched them go._ You don't know the half of it, brother._

After all the nobles had left the ballroom, and we had carried those who had drunk too much wine to bedchambers where they could pass the night, I slipped into dark clothing and made my way to the seventh fountain where I was to meet with Sopespian and the others.

They were all there, armed and dressed in dark colors, just as I was.

"Understand," I said, just loudly enough for my men to hear, "that we only want the King. Harm no others, if you can."

Sopespian nodded, and the others all grunted their assent. As we sneaked to the King's private garden, just outside his apartments, I noticed that Fairron was unusually quiet.

"Lord Fairron?" I hissed, fearing that one of us might be losing his nerve. "What ails you?"

Fairron turned to look at me, and I saw his face was deathly pale.

"Why do you seek the death of your brother?" he whispered.

I bit my cheek and cursed to myself. Would Fairron betray me? He had been one of my closest friends from childhood, and even after joining my brother's army remained more loyal to me.

"Because, Fairron, Caspian cannot rule Narnia the way I can. You know he is a poor leader."

Fairron gasped softly and his eyes grew wide.

"You want his throne! He has an heir, Miraz."

When he saw my frown, his eyes grew wider as a look of disbelief covered his face.

"You would kill the boy? He's only a child, Miraz! A baby!"

I said nothing, and Fairron continued.

"And what of the Queen, Miraz? Will you slaughter her in her sleep as well?"

I halted suddenly and grabbed the front of Fairron's tunic, pulling him close.

"I will do what I must. The throne must be mine. I will take it however I can."

Fairron's face grew hard as he shook his head.

"You are a fool, Miraz."

I released him and marched forward, making a mental note to keep him in sight at all times.

"Maybe so, but no more a fool than my brother."

When we finally reached the King's garden, I nodded to Sopespian, who was to stand guard, and then began climbing the ivy that hung down from the King's window. Quietly, I slipped over the window ledge, and pulled Fairron up after me.

The King lay asleep in his bed. A lump on the other side, I realized, must be the Queen. The child, to my surprise, was not in their room. He must have a room of his own, I realized in disgust. As silently as I could, I drew my sword and placed the edge of the blade at Caspian's throat. Suddenly, Fairron grabbed my arm and drew a dagger.

"No, Miraz," he hissed, "I cannot allow you to kill my King."

With a quick movement, I twisted my sword around his wrist, causing him to drop his dagger, and stabbed his right arm. Fairron gasped in pain, and fell back against the wall, not mortally wounded, but badly hurt.

Hastily, I stepped forward and drove my sword into the bed where my brother lay. His eyes fluttered open, and his sky blue eyes held me in a look that would haunt me till my dying day. His lips barely moved as he whispered,

"Miraz…"

Then he was dead.

I stumbled back, my eyes locked on his. Then, I felt a smile growing on my face. I had done it. Caspian was no longer the King of Narnia. I glanced over at Elenor's place, and gasped in shock.

The queen was not there! It was only a pillow thrown sideways that I had assumed was Elenor. Then, sheer panic filled my mind as I heard footsteps in the corridor.

Of course! The queen had gone to check on her child.

"Caspian?" I heard her say softly, as her quiet footsteps approached the doorway. "Is that you, Dearest?"

I pulled my hood over my face and ran to the window, grabbing Fairron and hoisting him over.

"Climb," I hissed, pushing him down before me.

He sent me a look of utter hatred, but climbed down as quickly as he could. Now that the King was dead, any conspirators, even unwilling ones, would face the death penalty. Fairron dropped onto the ground.

"Don't let him escape," I whispered to Sopespian, who stood below.

Then, I heard a loud scream, a shriek of sorrow and pain, from the chamber above. I knew the dead king had been discovered. Jumping to the ground, I hurried my men out of the King's garden and into the courtyard. Fairron was only half-conscious now, having lost too much blood from the wound in his arm.

"Release him," I ordered Sopespian.

Sopespian obeyed with a look of confusion. Fairron bolted for the door leading to the castle hall, and I drew my sword, stopping him before he could escape.

As I stood over his dead body, my men all took a step back.

"It's too bad that there was a murderer among us, gentlemen," I said softly, wiping my sword and holding it up in warning. "Apparently Fairron was in league with those rebelling peasants who attacked the castle earlier and longed for the King's blood. He has paid for his crime."

Hesitantly, a few men nodded, and then the others gave their assent. Elenor's screams continued, and several guards appeared through the courtyard doorway.

"Lord Miraz," one said, glancing swiftly at the body below me. "The King has been murdered."

I knew I must appear shocked, and so put on a surprised expression.

"Then this must be his slayer," I said, glancing down at Fairron. "He will never kill again."

The guard nodded, and I sheathed my sword. Wearily, I shook my head and headed for my bedchamber.

"Lord Miraz, a word!" murmured Sopespian, coming up behind me.

"What is it?" I asked shortly. It had been a long night, and my patience was at an end.

"Though now may not be the time to mention it, in view of your highness's sorrow at the death of your brother, will you not become the new king now that Caspian is dead?"

I straightened in the moonlight, smiling tiredly.

"King? But the Queen still lives. Perhaps not the King, just yet, Lord Sopespian, but maybe the Lord Protector. Patience. I will be King soon enough."

And with that I turned and left the courtyard, heading to my chambers, and an almost assured night of restless pacing as the vision of my brother's dying face flitted through my mind over and over again.

--


	2. Faking Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long in the making. No I have not dropped off the face of the earth. Really. ;) Due to the content of the reviews for the last chapter, I have decided to continue this story. Hopefully the rest won't be quite so dark as the first chapter with Miraz killing his brother.**

* * *

**_--Reviews--_**

**Swanwhite2**: Me too. I'm getting sick of the movie fics. LONG LIVE THE BOOKS!! ;)

**7Knight-Wolf:** It is awfully creepy. I don't like writing villains, though my friends tell me I do it rather well. /evil grin/. I'm glad you caught that little reference to them. It's a bit hard to include book characters in fanfics when you know so little about them. And as for your last comment, the ending is going to be hopeful for sure. There's no way I could leave it this dark the whole story. /shudder/

**Queen Su:** Sick? Thanks a lot, Su! Join the club. I dislike traitors (like Miraz) too, though traitors can mend. I have known one that did. /evil grin/ (that was a quote)

**Dearborn:** My /ahem/ uncle's story shall continue indeed. ;) Thanks for the review.

**Legolas**: Yes it is sad. Very sad. Caspian the Ninth's eyes are brown, and Caspian the Tenth's eyes are blue. As for the other part...I goofed. I thank you for telling me of my mistake. ;)

**V E R A-crystal-:** I'm glad you liked it so! It is being continued even as you read this. ;)

**The Halfling of the Shire**: But of course, my hobbit friend. If it's about Miraz, than it's sure to be evil. /shudder/ Glad you liked it, and I'll be sure to fix those mistakes. ;)

**Wathira:** Thanks for your criticism. I know it was a bit rushed, but I wanted to give this fic a sense of urgency. The rebellion was meant to be short. It was just a few peasants being annoying. Sorry if I didn't clarify that enough.

**moviefan178**:...okay. Dude. Read. The. Books. Lol Halfling.

**Queen Miraz:** Ah. Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

_--Chapter 2--_

After a night of restless tossing and turning in my bed, I arose and washed my face. I drew back the curtains to reveal the sun, shining brightly. Another sunny spring day. I dressed in black, keeping in mind that the entire castle, perhaps the entire country, would be grieving the death of the King. And expecting me to grieve with them.

A knock came from the door of my bedchamber. Clenching my jaw and trying quickly to look serious and subdued, I stepped across to the door, preparing to face a mournful friend.

_My brother is dead. _

That didn't affect me at all. If anything, I felt a fierce joy at the thought. I quickly tried something different.

_My father is dead._

Nothing. My emotions concerning the death of the two other male members of my family were not distressing ones. I thought back…

_My mother is dead._

At last, a pang of sadness filled my heart. My mother had been the only one who cared for me in our household. She had died when I was fifteen, leaving me friendless and loveless.

That would do. Mother was the only person I had ever cared for enough to be sad at their death. I thought it again, just to prepare myself for the person outside who would expect me to be inconsolable.

_My mother is dead._

With a deep breath, I opened the door. The first thing I saw were those large emerald eyes, wide with sorrow and pity, and set in a deathly pale face. Then, a strand of familiar flaming hair fell across the person's face.

Prunaprismia stared up at me for a moment, unsure of what to do.

_My mother is dead,_ I thought, frantically trying to appear grief-stricken.

My expression must have convinced her, for Mia flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around me, and holding me.

"I'm so sorry about your brother, Miraz," she whispered softly, sobbing as if her heart would break.

I held her close, my face emotionless and hard. I wanted to appear as if I was having a hard time containing my grief. Apparently, it was working.

"Mia," I whispered, releasing her and looking into her tearful eyes again. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

Her beautiful eyes filled with tears again.

"The funeral is later today. They're burying him in the mound beside your father's tomb."

I nodded jerkily. He would be buried near father with the rest of the kings.

"Elenor will need consolation," I said softly.

To my surprise, Mia's face grew hard.

"I suppose," she said shortly.

I smiled ever so slightly at this.

"Why Mia…what's wrong? Don't you like my sister-in-law?"

Mia looked up at me again, and this time her emerald eyes looked as hard as diamonds.

"Honestly, Miraz? No. I don't."

"Why ever not?" I asked quietly.

Mia glanced up at me, her eyes softening a bit.

"I'm sorry, Miraz. I never told you because she was your brother's wife. I…I always liked your brother."

She blushed and looked down. It was just as well, for my face grew hard; I unconsciously tightened my grip on her arm.

"What do you mean?"

Mia looked up again, startled.

"Not like that!" she exclaimed when she saw the look in my eyes. "I liked him because he was so kind to you."

Caspian had been kind to me. As much as the King could be kind to a younger brother who would always be Prince.

"But _her_…" Mia's words trailed off into silence.

"Why don't you like her?"

"I…she…" Mia searched for words. "I'm not sure. But she's so beautiful…such a perfect Queen. Almost _too_ nice. I never did like Elenor."

Mia looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"Nonsense," I said quickly, hardly thinking as I said the words that had always been in my mind, "you're twice as beautiful as Elenor."

Mia's eyes changed, the sorrow leaving them completely as her whole face lit up in surprised joy.

"Do you mean it, Miraz?" she asked shyly, smiling up at me.

I cursed inwardly at the bother of romance. If only I had learnt more from Caspian when I had the chance.

"Of course, Mia. Why would I lie to you?"

Mia hesitated, and then smiled again, this time sadly.

"I have to go. The funeral is about to begin."

I nodded reluctantly, and began to return to my room, but Mia caught my hand.

"Miraz…"

Something in her tone made my heart beat more quickly in apprehension. She seemed worried.

"Yes, milady?"

Mia fidgeted with her dress sleeve, and then looked down.

"Never mind. I'll ask you later."

Then she turned and floated down the hall in her long, black gown. I watched her go, feeling an unfamiliar longing to go after her, to ask her what it was that she wanted to ask. Instead, I turned and reentered my room. Heaving a huge sigh, I plopped down onto the bed.

The night before, I had realized that taking the throne would not be won by simply killing my brother. Now I had Elenor, my brother's son, and all his loyal friends to worry about. They would not let me take Caspian's place, I realized, clenching my fist. They would want to wait until his son was old enough to be king, and then crown him.

I had to rid myself of my brother's friends. And Elenor, if it came to that.

Quickly, I threw on a nicer tunic and cloak, and stood looking in the mirror. Who was this man before me, I wondered, that he could kill his own brother and feel no remorse.

He was a strong man, bitter and ready to take what he wanted without hesitation. A man who was stubborn and willful; who hated taking orders from others, including his late older brother. A man who was skillful at hiding his emotions and making others think that he was something he was not.

He was a man who wanted desperately to be king; to have the one thing which he had been denied his entire life and which he would never have unless he killed his brother.

I was that man.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


End file.
